Apothiconic Loud: Invocación
by Marcustine
Summary: Lucy vio algo malo en sus predicciones futuras y necesita de la ayuda de Lincoln para invocar a un espíritu que pueda ayudarlos a evitar el infortunio futuro. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como esperaban. Lincoln deberá recordarle a Lucy que los rituales sacados de Internet no son muy fiable que digamos... [ONESHOT]


**Summary: ****Lucy vio algo malo en sus predicciones futuras y necesita de la ayuda de Lincoln para invocar a un espíritu que pueda ayudarlos a evitar el infortunio futuro. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como esperaban. Lincoln deberá recordarle a Lucy que los rituales sacados de Internet no son muy fiable que digamos...**

**Protagonistas: ****[Lincoln Loud/ Lucy Loud****]**

**[Loudshot-Oneshot****]**

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Al igual que el personaje especial de este OS.**

* * *

_Apothiconic LOUD_**:** **Invocación**

El mundo es grande, misterioso y único. ¿Quien creería que este seria el único (_o al menos el único conocido_) planeta capaz de tener vida en el? Cualquiera vería esto fascinante pero ¿Qué tal si esa misma '**vida**' es capaz de evolucionar y desarrollar '**habilidades únicas**'? Eso sin duda es algo que provee sus ventajas y desventajas. En las ventajas esta que ese poder puede ser usado por quienes buscan hacer el bien y en desventaja esta que también puede ser usado para hacer el mal, sin contar otros detalles. ¿Como se le llama a esos seres con habilidades únicas? Dependiendo de como usen su poder puedes catalogarlos como "**héroes**" o "**villanos**", solo hay dos formas de obtener "**habilidades únicas**": La natural (_Naciendo con el y desarrollarlo_) o la artificial _(Drogas especiales u otro método externo al nacimiento_) cabe resaltar que no todo ser puede tener un '**don**' o '**habilidad especial**' ya que la evolución en si misma es muy selectiva y muy pocos individuos son los afortunados de obtenerla...

¿Por qué es importante saber esto? Solo son cosas que deben explicarse, o al menos saberse para entender este extraño mundo con héroes y villanos viviendo en una sociedad de personas comunes.

Personas comunes como la familia Loud... Aunque en cualquier momento esa "**normalidad**" podría desaparecer si así el destino, futuro, evento sobrenatural o "**ser superior**" desea que pase

**[...]**

Lucy y Lincoln estaban el ático haciendo lo de siempre, Lucy sus (_Intentos de_) rituales oscuros y Lincoln ayudándola con alguno que otro detalle. Realmente llevaban ahí horas y el peliblanco ya comenzaba a aburrirse de que cada invocación resultara fallida.

"Lucy, creo que esto no esta funcionando. ¿Realmente estas segura de que ese sitio de Internet es REALMENTE fiable?" Dijo Lincoln claramente aburrido y con unas ganas inmensas de irse a leer el ultimo tomo de Ace Savy que compró pero no pudo por culpa de ese estúpido instinto de "**hermano mayor**". Ella asintió mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques al circulo espiritual con una tiza blanca, el ultimo de la noche y el cual juraba seria el que 'funcionaria'

"Suspiro, estoy segura que este realmente funcionara. Entre tanta basura falsa alguno tiene que ser verdadero" Lucy puso unas velas en la parte superior y otras en la parte derecha e izquierda del circulo "Aunque no perderíamos nada con intentarlo nuevamente otro día, solo tendría que seguir buscando"

Lincoln negó con su cabeza varias veces "Ni hablar Lucy, ya te dije que si este no funcionaba no iba a seguir ayudándote con tus invocaciones. Lo que quisiera saber es porque últimamente has insistido tanto en querer invocar a '**esta**' clase de espíritu en concreto"

"Suspiro, Linc, vi en mi esfera mágica una predicción del futuro que involucraba a un espectro de esta clase y a dos personas parecidas a nosotros tratando de evitar algo grande y que podría acabar con la vida como lo conocemos" Lucy encendió las velas y puso algo de incienso para incrementar la conexión espiritual, el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja " O al menos eso puedo recordar, sabes que ese tipo de conexiones suele dejarme exhausta y con la memoria borrosa..."

La gótica termino el circulo poniendo un poco de sal alrededor del mismo y dibujando uno símbolos extraños en las paredes y en la parte central del circulo. Luego saco una vela negra, la ultima que le quedaba, y la coloco en el símbolo central. Finalmente el circulo estaba listo para usarse, ahora tendrían que iniciar el ritual y posiblemente ese tal espíritu futurista respondería a su llamado. Los hermanos entraron al circulo y se quedaron viendo la vela negra, Lucy la encendió y ambos se sujetaron de la mano mientras cerraban sus ojos

" Ya sabes Lucy, si esto no funciona tendrás que buscar a otro compañero de invocaciones" Amenazo el peliblanco ya cansado de todo esto, Lucy respondió con un suspiro

"Siempre dices lo mismo Linc, repetir la misma amenaza una y otra vez no hará que ese '**instinto de hermano mayor**' te evite ayudarme" Lincoln frunció el ceño, ella tenia razón "Ahora comencemos con el ritual"

Lucy comenzó a recitar unas palabras inentendibles en voz baja, generalmente cuando hacia eso no pasaba absolutamente nada pero después de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse un extraño aire gélido ¿Habrán dejado abierta la ventana del ático? Tampoco era tan oscuro afuera, apenas y llegaban a ser la 7 de la noche... Por el momento nada inusual pasaba, o al menos eso pensó Lincoln hasta que un extraño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y el sótano tembló levemente mientras algunos objetos pequeños comenzaban a levantarse unos centímetros del suelo.

_Ok, esto si que era extraño. No la parte de los objetos levitando y el hormigueo en su cuerpo, si no la de una invocación de Lucy funcionando._

Las luces de las velas comenzaron a apagarse una por una de manera consecutiva hasta solo quedar el fuego de la vela negra que de un momento a otro cambio a un color azulado mientras Lucy decía aquellas palabras inentendibles aumentando el tono de voz. Súbitamente el sótano tembló como nunca y todos los objetos ajenos al interior del circulo comenzaron a levitar y a moverse violentamente de un lado a otro en una inmensa ventisca gélida. Lincoln estaba totalmente sorprendido y asustado por lo que pasaba y Lucy no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

Eso continuo así por unos segundos hasta que repentinamente el fuego azul se apagó y todo se detuvo de golpe. Un aura celeste y fría se expandió por todo el sótano, manteniendo a los objetos flotar lentamente en el aire, por alguna razón en la única ventana que había en el sótano se podía ver un intenso brillo lunar aunque afuera se veía todo totalmente... **Oscuro**

Ambos hermanos se soltaron de la mano y Lucy casi cae al suelo, por suerte Lincoln la ayudo a mantenerse de pie. Se notaba que la gótica estaba muy cansada por su respiración agitada y el sudor frío que bajaba por su frente

"Je, te dije que funcionaria Linc" Habló Lucy en voz baja mientras se reponía un poco, Lincoln dejo que usara su hombro como soporte "Gracias, realmente esto termina agotándome. Por suerte no me desmaye y me perdí de mi primera invocación exitosa"

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado. Todo esto parece una especie de dimensión espiritual o algo así" el peliblanco observó todo a su alrededor, quedándose casi hipnotizado por la aura celeste del ambiente que le transmitía cierta tranquilidad "Por cierto ¿Qué invocaste precisamente y en donde estamos?"

Un ruido se escuchó atrás a ellos y ambos voltearon a ver con algo de miedo y curiosidad. De las sombras salio una especie de monstruo humanoide, vestía un traje elegante y sus brazos en vez de ser brazos con manos eran un par de tentáculos que salían de sus mangas, pero lo realmente destacable y aterrador de aquella criatura era que su rostro solo era una hilera de grandes dientes afilados y su cabello eran unos cuantos tentáculos echados para atrás que se movían constantemente, como si tuvieran vida propia. Su sola presencia aterraba a los hermanos pero por alguna razón no sentían amenaza alguna al estar frente a aquella criatura

"Increíble" fue lo único que dijo aquella criatura, su voz era profunda e imponía autoridad "Nunca creí que un par de humanos lograra invocarme... O al menos otra vez, la última vez que pasó fue hace un par de milenios. Sin duda la situación terrenal debe de estar muy mal para necesitar mi ayuda otra vez..."

" D-Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?" Pregunto a duras penas el peliblanco, aunque "**eso**" no representara amenaza sin duda su voz y figura si que lo ponía nervioso

"¿Como? ¿No sabes mi nombre pequeña criatura terrenal?" El monstruo se rasco la barbilla con uno de sus tentáculos "Vaya, si que debió de haber pasado tiempo para que los humanos se olvidaran de mi. Bueno... me presento, chico, mi nombre es '**Shadowman**' y están en la dimensión '**Moon**'. Soy uno de los demonios más poderosos que existen y una entidad venerada por miles de años por múltiples sectas alrededor del universo y las distintas dimensiones"

" Espere ¿Usted no es un espíritu?" Hablo Lucy a lo que el demonio negó con la cabeza "Diablos, esa pagina resulto ser totalmente un fiasco..."

"¿Buscabas a otro? Lástima, últimamente he visto que los seres terrenales le han perdido el respeto y admiración a los seres demoníacos y entidades por culpa de esas llamadas "**Creppypastas**" y "**Mitos** **urbanos**". Esto podría ayudarte a encontrar a quien tanto buscas" Shadowman invocó un extraño, perturbador y feo libro con portada de un rostro en agonía y se lo entregó a la chica gótica "Ese es el '**Necronomicon X**', debo suponer que conoces a la inútil imitación terrenal '**Necronomicon**' que solo invoca a entes que no hacen absolutamente nada de valor pero la versión original '**X**' te permitirá encontrar a quien espíritu, demonio u entidad que tu quieras siempre y cuando no lo uses para fines malvados... Cortesía mía, por visitarme"

"Wow... Suspiro, muchas gracias" Lucy abrazó el libro entre sus brazos, una leve sonrisa se marco en su rostro

"Usted no parece ser un mal tipo, señor Shadowman. Aunque antes mencionó algo de que ayudo a alguien hace muchos años y que la situación terrenal estaba mal" Lincoln con algo de desconfianza se acercó al demonio quien río un poco e hizo un ademán con la mano

"Ah ya veo, el típico prejuicio de que los demonios son malos. El mundo espiritual y sagrado no es como piensas, chico, hay tanto buenos como malos de ambos bandos. Todo es cuestión de perspectiva y a quien te encuentras" Shadowman se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente "Y con respecto a lo otro, es una larga historia que les contaría pero supongo que ya es momento de irse"

Un mini portal apareció al lado de Lincoln mostrando a sus hermanas y padres que ya se estaban preparando para la cena. El peliblanco se preocupo un poco y miro a Lucy quien se le acercó para ver mejor el extraño portal

"Es cierto, nuestra familia se preocupara mucho si descubre que desaparecimos y no estamos por ningún lado" El portal se cerró y Lincoln quedo pensativo un rato hasta que volteo a ver a Shadowman "¿Podría devolvernos a nuestra dimensión? Por favor"

"No hay problema muchacho, aunque antes de que vuelvan... Debo decir que invocarme conlleva a una condición" Lincoln y Lucy se miraron entre si algo preocupados, Shadowman creo un pergamino y al lado del mismo apareció una pluma completamente roja con la punta negra "Verán yo siempre soy invocado para realizar algún tipo de intercambio, la mayoría de las veces entrego parte de mi poder o acepto algún '**recado**' a cambio de las almas de los invocadores pero como ustedes me invocaron sin ningún tipo de intención no tengo que cobrarles nada. Sin embargo, les dejo este contrato y la '**pluma Shadow**' en caso que requieran mis servicios ya que me cayeron bien, aunque les recomiendo usarlo cuando estén en momentos de crisis o gran necesidad ya que una vez entregan parte de su alma esta no puede ser devuelta de ninguna manera... No se preocupen por quien pueda encontrar este contrato ya que solo pueden usarlo y verlo quienes me hayan invocado"

De un momento a otro el aura celeste que hay en el ambiente comenzó a desaparecer de a poco, nublando la vista de los hermanos Loud. Ellos entrecerraron los ojos para forzar la vista y tratar de ver mejor pero era inútil, el demonio rió con una voz tétrica y espeluznante que hizo a los hermanos retroceder unos pasos hasta volver al circulo invocatorio

"Fue un placer conocerlos, si quieren saber mas del mundo sagrado, hablar de algo o cualquier otra cosa pueden volver aquí si tocan el Necronomicon X y dicen mi nombre tres veces de manera sincronizada" Se despidió moviendo sus tentáculos de un lado a otro "Por cierto, no prejuzguen a los demonios u otros espíritus y dense el tiempo de conocerlos mejor, quizás se lleven una gran sorpresa"

Tras esas palabras Shadowman desapareció y nuevamente todos los objetos que quedaron flotando se movieron de manera violenta alrededor del circulo acompañado de ese temblor en todo el ático. Tras unos segundos todos los objetos volvieron a su posición original, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ambos hermanos Loud quedaron pálidos por las '**turbulencias espirituales**', estaban al frente de una totalmente consumida vela negra; pensaron en lo que dijo aquel demonio sobre el contrato, crisis terrenal, antiguas invocaciones, prejuzgar a los espíritus y sobre si aquella predicción de Lucy podría tener algo que ver

Pero sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon un grito provenir de la planta baja

"¡Lincoln! ¡Lucy! ¡A comer!" La reconocible voz de su madre y el escándalo que causaban sus hermanas en la mesa fue suficiente como para dejar aquellos pensamientos para otro día

**...**

* * *

**Fin del ONESHOT/PILOTO**

**La verdad solo hice esto porque se me fue la luz y no tengo nada mas que hacer, fue una ocurrencia después de haber jugado en "Shadows of Evil" del COD Black Ops 3 en mi PS3 antes de que el socialismo salvaje me atacara, no pretendo que sea una vaina buenísima, just quería liberar un poco el estrés escribiendo algo ¿Random? aunque termino gustandome... No se si esto lo haré un Oneshot o continuarlo después (Aunque conociendo lo flojo que soy probablemente lo terminaría abandonando, pero meh, who's know...) ya que pensé un poco una posible historia no muy larga pero ya se vera a futuro si lo hago o no (Esto lo dejo así por el inicio de todo lo que dije de héroes y villanos al principio que nada que putas ver jaja)**

**El Shadowman si bien podría tener la misma apariencia del de Black Ops 3 NO es el mismo. Me tome ciertas libertades con su personalidad...**

**De igual forma, espero que les haya gustado y claro, dejen un comentario si tienen alguna opinión u critica al respecto, siempre son bienvenidas.**


End file.
